Aquarium fish benefit from regular feedings of measured quantities of food. Automatic feeders continue the feeding regimen during the absenses of the hobbyist. Automatic feeders heretofore have required an electric clock mechanism with the accompanying problems of providing a power outlet, management of another electric cord in addition to those for air and water pumps, heaters and lights, and present an additional potential shock and fire hazzard.